


Steve's stand

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Steve & Jack Smith [6]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during fathers daze. Words can be just as dangerous as weapons. After Stan uses his words to hurt the family. Steve snaps punching his dad. Which is exactly the wake up call Stan needed to realized just how terrible he treats his family. Especially Steve. But is it to late?
Relationships: Francine Smith & Steve Smith, Francine Smith/Stan Smith, Hayley Smith & Steve Smith, Stan Smith & Steve Smith
Series: Steve & Jack Smith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981384





	Steve's stand

Steve had always looked up to his dad, wanted to be him, wanted a bond. But the moment Stan opened his mouth those feelings changed.

His heart clenched as words came out of his dads mouth he could barley register what Hayley or his mom thought about all this. All he could feel was despair, each comment making a crack in the already braking relationship between father and son.

The emotions bottled up feeling a sense of panic yet red hot anger somthing in the Teenager snapped.

Before Steve knew what he was doing he had punched Stan right in the jaw, sending the male tumbling to the ground.

The room was silent a look of shock crossing Francine's face Hayley covered her mouth, but Steve disregarded his family's reaction. A look of anger that had never crossed his face before glare down at his dad.

Stan pushed up slightly hand touching his jaw which throbbed in pain, without a word he gazed at his son whose features were dark. Angry. Yet there was unsheded tears in his son's eyes.

Steve struggled to say words mouth opening and closing, He couldn't even get out the words he was so angry. He hated to admit it but it felt good. After everything his dad had said the throbbing in his hand was a reminder that he did the right thing.

Nobody and I mean nobody insulted his sister and his mum.

Steve let out a bark of laughter. The tone unlike his family had ever heard before. Shaking his head Steve turned away from his dad. 

He took a deep breath train to calm down his racing heart. Although the throbbing in his hand distracted him.

There was so much he wanted to say to his dad he wanted to tell the man hated him. 6 months of his life brainwashed. And yet his dad had the nerve. To just like always make it about him. 

" I never in my life ever thought that I could ever say these words. But I hate you. I genuinely hate you and I will not ever forgive you for this".

He didn't stop to see anyone's reactions storming out of the room, he needed to get away from him. Once he was at the stairs Steve took a couple deep breaths, the anger in him as much as it wasn't healthy. Dulled the ache of the words that came out of his own dads mouth.

Shakily gripping the railing Steve walked quietly downstairs pausing when he saw Roger and Klaus. He barley gave them a glance before quietly walking to the basement shutting the door behind him.


End file.
